


De Brasil para el mundo

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Amo ese headcanon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Neymar Jr is a cockslut, Neymar has a small dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, las etiquetas iran cambiando, tambien las parejas, todos son jugadores, trio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: Serie de one-shots donde Neymar se envuelve (de manera sexual) con el jugador que se menciona en cada canción de reggaeton que el joven escucha.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Neymar, Lionel Messi/Neymar, Lionel Messi/Neymar/Cristiano Ronaldo, Neymar/Cristiano Ronaldo, Paulo Dybala/Neymar, Sergio Agüero/Neymar, Zlatan Ibrahimović/Neymar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Trepate

**Author's Note:**

> Los títulos son la canción donde se menciona a dicho jugador, en este caso es Gerard Piqué, pueden escuchar la canción si gustan pero los capitulos NO ESTAN inspirados en la música, simplemente es el hincapié para que se desarrolle la "trama" (just sex).
> 
> Canción: Sixto Rein Ft. Bad Bunny & Lary Over - Trepate

Aunque los entrenamientos eran pesados, no exigen tanto como un verdadero partido, muchas veces algunos jugadores bromeaban más que entrenar, uno de ellos era Neymar Jr, pese a ello el joven brasileño se ensuciaba y sudaba por lo cual se quedaba hasta tarde dándose una larga y relajante ducha, él no tenía prisa. Cuando salió y fue directo a los casilleros del vestuario, seguro de que no había nadie, Neymar no fue tímido al poner su música a todo volumen. Mientras se cambiaba, en su bocina que cargaba a todos lados, sonaba “Trepate” de Bad Bunny, a Neymar le gustaba mucho la música latina, ritmo pegajoso y una letra obscena que a veces entendía y muchas otras veces no. 

Neymar estaba por ponerse un cómodo pans cuando por sorpresa entró Piqué al vestuario, seguía con su uniforme del Barcelona, ambos se miraron y el español le sonrió.

—Hola Ney.

— _ Olá _ … 

Hubo un silencio que fue acaparado por la música de fondo que sonaba:

_ Matemos la bellaquera, tranquila no se ve pa' fuera  _

_ Trépate encima de mí-í-í Mami,  _

_ menea ese culo como si estuviera' en el tubo _

Gerard le volteó a ver con una ceja levantada y media sonrisa a la vez que negaba con su cabeza, Neymar miró al suelo avergonzado por la mueca de ¿desaprobación, quizás? De su compañero. Piqué tenía su casillero cerca del de Neymar, ambos estuvieron lado a lado cuando resonó en todo el espacio: 

_ ¿Qué pasó? Cargo un bebé  _

_ Mueve ese culo como Shakira, soy tu Piqué (Soy tu Piqué)  _ _  
_ _ Me gusta cómo me lo mama' y te toca' a la ve' (Ha) _

El jugador español cerró con fuerza el armario sobresaltado a Neymar, y le volteó a ver con un feo ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué cojones estás escuchando? Crío, ¿sabes lo que dice esa mierda de música que escuchas? 

Neymar, quien seguía sin pantalones y con una mirada incómoda y asustada, miró hacia arriba sin comprender por qué Piqué sonaba tan alterado.

—Yo… Ah, no sé. Dijeron tu nombre ¿no?

—Ajá, y alguien más ¡Mi mujer! 

La verdad era que Neymar no había comprendido la letra, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella canción, pero si habían mencionado a la pareja de su amigo sabía que no debió ser por algo bueno.

—Ah, lo siento Gerard… Eu realmente não sei… 

—No Neymar, deberías aprender mejor español para que conozcas lo que entra en esa cabeza tuya—le dijo Piqué tomando del cabello, su agarre no era fuerte pero hizo al brasileño entrar en pánico.

—¿Mover las caderas como mi mujer? Apuesto a que quisieras hacerlo, le faltas el respeto tan solo por escuchar esa mierda.—Gerard escupía hostilidad con cada palabra,—¡Vamos! Quiero ver que lo intentes, ¡Baila! Mueve esas caderas, jodido crío que eres.—Le ordenó por fin soltando a Neymar. El joven se tambaleó contra los casilleros, miró a todos lados evasivo mientras Piqué se sentó frente a él y abrió las piernas.

—Baila, aquí—dijo el español palmeando sus muslos.

Neymar jaló los costados de su camiseta tratando de cubrir su ropa interior, una inusual pena lo envolvió, era normal andar desnudos entre compañeros, sin embargo, ahora la situación era distinta.

—Gerard… 

—¿Qué? ¿Necesitas otro tipo de música? Por favor, deja de comer techo y hazlo.

Las manos de Neymar comenzaron a sudar y sus piernas temblar, aun asi se acercó a Piqué, y sin importar que Neymar fuera el que estaba de pie, Gerard seguía siendo más alto e imponente. El joven se sentó en el muslo derecho de Piqué ignorando qué hacer, estiró sus brazos sobre el cuello de su amigo, Neymar era un muy mal bailarín, ese hecho siempre lo compensaba con entusiasmo, pero ahora se sentía un idiota, la musica habia cambiado mas seguía siendo reggaeton y aquello no ayudaba con el enojo del español.

—Vamo ́—se quejó Gerard dándole una nalgada a Neymar, éste gimoteo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del hombre, sus caderas restregándose contra la entrepierna del otro solo hacían una caliente fricción, no era sexy ni nada parecido, pero la timidez y quejidos que Neymar soltaba directo en la oreja de Piqué, le hacen excitarse. 

—Eres malísimo en esto—le reprocha Gerard alejándose de él, no quería dejarse llevar, sin embargo, no podía negar que su pene ya estaba interesado. 

Neymar se levantó al instante sintiendo su rostro arder por la pena, sus manos rápidamente volvieron a cubrir su entrepierna y Gerard lo notó. —¿Qué tanto te cubres? Ya te he visto en pelotas—le dijo. 

Neymar levantó su cabeza dejando ver su rostro sonrojado, ojos brillantes a punto de llorar y labios en un lindo puchero.

Gerard inconscientemente pasó una mano por su ingle contorneando su pene que empezaba a endurecerse, sonrió por dentro pensando en que Neymar se había  _ entusiasmado de más  _ con tan solo ese roce de pieles. 

—¿Sabes qué más decía esa cancionsita?—Preguntó Piqué carraspeando, miró de arriba abajo a Neymar, su piel morena y suave por la ducha, su cabello que ya eran pequeños rizos gracias al agua, y lo más importante, su carita asustada y llena de excitación. — “Me gusta que me la mames y te toques a la vez”, ¿recuerdas esa parte? Yo si, después de mencionar a mi mujer cómo podría olvidarlo. 

—No… No recuerdo—dijo Neymar mirando la mano de Piqué que seguía meciéndose, era una invitación provocadora y explícita. 

—Lástima… Puede que Shakira no esté aquí pa ́ que le pidas disculpas—decía Gerard tomando el resorte de su short bajandolo poco a poco, el elástico de su ropa interior era visible al igual que la  _ v  _ de su abdomen. —Pero puedes mostrar todo tu arrepentimiento conmigo, vamos Neymar. —Dijo Piqué bajando por completo su uniforme. —Eres una mierda de stripper, tal vez seas mejor chupando mi polla.

La casi nula serenidad que tenía el brasileño se fue con esa oración, sus piernas cedieron al piso por la conmoción, y el revuelo en su vientre se intensificó. 

—Anda Ney, siempre supe que eras un maricon. No tiene nada de malo que seas gay pero ¿usar aretes y pintarse el cabello? Joder, se mas discreto, te debe encantar la polla. 

Ignoró las palabras groseras de su compañero ( _ al fin y al cabo eran ciertas _ ) mientras gateaba un paso hasta quedar entre las fuertes piernas de Piqué, el suelo frío hacía temblar a Neymar pero aquello era lo menos importante ahora. El pene de Gerard se mostraba erecto contra su boxer, las manos de Neymar se sacudían nerviosas y pese a ello logró bajar la ropa de Gerard revelando por entero la enorme verga del español.

—¿Te gusta? Dale un beso. —Dijo con burla Piqué.

Neymar acercó su rostro hasta tener la caliente polla a un lado de su mejilla, la tomó con una mano dando un sutil tirón, era pesada contra su palma y la corona roja de anticipación dejaba una gota brillante escurrir. El joven brasileño miró arriba directo a los ojos de Gerard a la vez que tomaba la punta, le dio una lamida que hizo suspirar a Piqué, Neymar jugó con mucha saliva al principio, dejaba su lengua recorrer por todas partes la gran polla que palpitaba en su boca, y Piqué lo dejaba bromear, la vista de tener a Neymar de rodillas tomando su pene con tanta facilidad aun lo mantenía impresionado.

—Hijo de puta, eres bueno—gruñó su amigo tomándolo del cabello, no insistió en ir más profundo pero Neymar captó la indirecta. —¿A quien más del equipo se la has chupado? Debes tener práctica ¿eh? 

Neymar solo pudo gimotear y dejó caer sus brazos concentrándose plenamente en tomar toda la verga de Piqué, abrió lo más que pudo se boca y aun así no era suficiente, pronto las manos de Gerard movieron su cabeza complaciendo un ritmo más rápido. La garganta de Neymar ardía con cada embestida de Piqué, el joven gemía por lo que su compañero español le decía, disfrutaba del dolor en su cabeza y de la saliva chorrear por todo su mentón hasta las bolas gordas de Gerard. 

—¡Ahg! Tu boquita no deja de vibrar, puta, ¿ansioso por tomar mi leche?

Como pudo Neymar asintió, era un desastre, respiraba con fuerza por la nariz dejando salir sonidos lascivos, agitaba sus pestañas tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Se sostuvo con una mano de la pantorrilla de Gerard mientras que, con la otra, por primera vez desde que empezó a saciarse con la verga de Piqué, bajó hasta su propio pene he impaciente metió una mano entre su boxer. 

—Oh, ¿ya te estas tocando, maricón?—le dijo Gerard empujando hacia atrás a Neymar hasta que con una bocana de aire el brasileño dejó libre su verga, únicamente un espeso hilo de saliva conectaba la boca de Neymar a la punta de la polla de Piqué. 

—Quiero que te quites la camisa, te quiero en pelotas ¡Vamo´! 

Gerard se masturbó con lentitud haciendo una mueca por toda la saliva que seguía escurriendo de su pene, mientras que Neymar, aún en el suelo, se deshizo con prisa de su camisa y su ropa interior mojada. 

—Ahora tócate, putita.

Neymar sorbió su nariz agitado pero sin dejar de masturbarse, miró al piso cabizbajo mas Gerard lo sostuvo de nueva cuenta haciendo que sus ojos claros se encontrarán con los azules maliciosos de Piqué. 

—¡Ja! Vaya cosita que tienes ahí, nunca había visto una polla tan pequeña como esa—se burló Piqué.—Esa mierda de rabo no debe de tardar en correrse ¿verdad? 

—Sim!—Respondió Neymar en un gemido. Su pecho se agitaba, el frío del vestuario hizo sus pezones duros y el dolor en sus rodillas pasó a ser un entumecimiento. 

Gerard se masturbó con más energía observando la escena, ahora Neymar era libre para ser tan ruidoso como quisiera, gritaba de satisfacción. 

—Eres un maricon muy escandaloso, ¿quieres volver a comer de mi gorda polla?

—Sim!, por favor me dê mais—respondió Neymar, su acento solo hizo excitar más a Piqué, no se resistió y se levantó quedando de pie en medio del otro. 

—Abre la boca, Neymar—ordenó su compañero.

Neymar abrió sus labios y con su lengua de fuera miró con deseo a Piqué. El hombre dejó caer su goteante verga entre la lengua rosa de Neymar, el brasileño gimoteo contento y empezó a chupar con fervor. Neymar no paraba de tocarse, su pulgar jugando con la punta de su pene y su boca lamiendo hasta el fondo a Piqué.

—¡Puta madre!—Gimió con fuerza Gerard,—estoy por correrme. 

Con el solo pensamiento y anticipación de aquello, Neymar se vino en su mano, su voz atrapada entre la verga de Piqué sacudió todo su cuerpo, y sin previo aviso, Gerard volvió a salir de la boca de Neymar y con un gruñido tosco se corrió en toda la cara de Neymar. El semen caliente cubrió las pestañas rizadas del joven, parte de sus mejillas también y un poco cayó en su pecho escurriendo lentamente hacia abajo.

—Ahh, joder, Ney… —Decía Gerard respirando entrecortado.

El joven quiso levantarse, sin embargo, sus piernas se habían adormecido y por más que quisiera pararse, no podía, Gerard se percató de todo y lo ayudó a sentarse en el banco donde anteriormente estaba él, “Mira cómo la has liado” le había dicho, su actitud amable volvía de la nada, Neymar se alegró por ello y le sonrió. Su compañero se acomodó el pantalón corto del uniforme pero se quitó la camisa para limpiar el rostro de Neymar.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sim, gracias Gerard… Y, de verdad, perdón por esa canción.

Gerard se giró a los casilleros buscando algo, de espaldas Neymar vio cómo se encogía de hombros,—todo bien hombre—contestó Piqué entregandole una toalla pero no la soltó, sino que volvió a hablar—por ahora, cuida tu español Ney. 


	2. Ma´G (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por recomendar esta canción, hice algo de trama que será relevante para la segunda parte. 
> 
> Canción: J. Balvin - Ma' G

No era costumbre que Neymar Jr saliera como un simple turista a pasear por las calles de París, y mucho menos en pandemia, pero el brasileño estaba harto de estar en su casa y lo peor, no jugar gracias a su lesión. Y justamente no haber participado en el partido contra su buen amigo Leo Messi fue la gota que derramó el vaso, estaba feliz porque PSG ganó, sin embargo, el brasileño no se quedó a celebrar, después de que el encuentro contra Barcelona terminó, Neymar salió lo más rápido que pudo del estadio y fue directo al bar de un hotel que le gustaba frecuentar por la privacidad que le brindaba. 

Llegó y se sentó en la parte más alejada de la barra, las luces eran tenues y había un bullicio por las pláticas a su alrededor, en la pantalla del bar estaba un video musical. Neymar ordenó una bebida sin alcohol “¡Gracias, maldita dieta!”, pensó desanimado y con la idea de que sería una noche aburrida. 

Sin nada que hacer, bebió mientras trataba de escuchar la letra de la canción.

_ Estamo' rompiendo, my G (My G, my G)  _

_ Cómo rompió Cristiano en Madrid (Madrid)  _

_ Como Messi en Barça, my G (My G)  _

_ Cuando nadie me la dio yo me la di (Yo me la di) _

  
  


Neymar sonrió de lado antes de beber,—ya no la están rompiendo. —Dijo engreído,—están fuera de La Champions. 

Se terminó de un solo trago el vaso, y aun atento a lo que sucedía en la pantalla, pidio otra bebida. 

_ Estamo' bien gracia' a Dios (Yah)  _

_ Sin cadena y sin reloj (Wuh) _

_ Aquí la joya soy yo  _

_ Y eso que no soy Dyba….  _

—¡Dybala! ¡Dybala sigue en el banco!—La imagen en la televisión cambió abruptamente a un partido de fútbol, el narrador se quejaba con su compañero mientras enfocan un momento al jugador argentino. (Era la repetición del juego de la Juventus contra Porto, donde el equipo italiano quedó eliminado). 

Neymar vio con pena a Paulo Dybala sentado en el banquillo, vestía su uniforme naranja pese a estar con una lesión en su rodilla. 

— _ Che,  _ ¿Crees que hubiéramos ganado si pudiera jugar?—Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Neymar giró su rostro quedando perplejo por lo que vio, era Dybala, bien vestido y sonriendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó Neymar, su voz sonó grosera pero era lo primero que pensó cuando miró al otro jugador.

Paulo no se vio molesto y se encogió de hombros,—bueno, ahora mismo estoy de acompañante.—Respondió a la vez que tomaba asiento a lado del brasileño.

—No entiendo… 

—Cristiano, vine con él a París sólo para que internet no se llenara de preguntas del tipo;  _ ¿Por qué Cristiano Ronaldo anda solo en la capital del amor?  _ Soy su tapadera.

Neymar se confundió aún más pero no quiso indagar.

—¿Cómo va tu lesión? Vi que no jugaste. —Le dijo Neymar haciendo un ademan a la televisión del bar.

—Ya estoy entrenando pero pues, el médico no me suelta la correa. ¿Y vos?

—Ni siquiera puedo entrenar.

—Hum, ¿pero ya estas mejor?

Neymar solo asintió con una mueca afligida, se acomodó en su asiento bebiendo lo último en su vaso pero ya no tenía ni un trago.

—¿Ya comiste? Déjame invitarte algo.

—No puedo, estoy en una estricta dieta.

—Bah, entonces te invito otra copa. —Dybala llamó al bartender con una seña y ordenó antes de que Neymar se negara, el brasileño se calló y no cuestionó lo que Paulo pidió. 

Luego de algunas bebidas muy dulces, Neymar tampoco se percató del fuerte alcohol que contenían gracias al sabor afrutado, su cabeza se sintió más liviana y pronto todo lo que Paulo decía tenía sentido y era divertido.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Você esta me traindo amigo, ¿de verdad hizo eso?

—¡Por mis viejos! De verdad, Cristiano le pegó tal piña que casi deja inconsciente al malparido. —Respondió riendo el argentino. 

Neymar se quedó en silencio y vio abajo el contenido de la copa entre sus manos, su propio reflejo en el líquido ámbar le saludaba y fue en ese momento que el jugador se dijo a sí mismo “Maldición, estoy borracho. Debí haber comido algo”,  _ por ello el alcohol tuvo un efecto tan rápido en él _ , además de que Neymar llevaba meses en abstinencia. 

—Ey, pibe ¿estás bien? Creo que se te pasaron las copas. 

Neymar se apresuró a negar moviendo su cabeza con exageración, —Não não não. Estoy bien, pero ya es tarde, creo que me-me iré.—El brasileño se levantó pero tropezó directo al regazo de Dybala.

—¡Woa!—Exclamó el otro hombre sosteniéndolo en medio de sus brazos. —Debes estar hecho percha, no puedes irte así. Quédate conmigo,  _ che _ , me estoy hospedando aquí.—Ofreció Dybala, se paró con cuidado todavía sosteniendo a Neymar.

—Ah, Dyba… Dybala, me duele el pie. —Se quejó Neymar dejando todo su peso libre contra el argentino. 

—Mierda, Ney, parate bien, iremos arriba.

Ambos jugadores caminaron con lentitud, principalmente Neymar quien seguía apoyado en el hombro de Dybala, este trataba de no llamar la atención cargando a un ebrio jugador, para su suerte los pasillos estaban vacíos y de igual manera el ascensor.

— _ Che,  _ camina más rápido. 

Una vez dentro del elevador, Neymar pudo recargarse por sí solo, seguía con una amplia sonrisa y tenía la vista perdida, se le miraba extrañamente feliz y suave.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi habitación.

—Meu Deus, Dybala.—Dijo Neymar con voz falsamente sorprendida.

El argentino giró sus ojos y carraspeó tratando de ignorar las bromas de Neymar, salieron del ascensor y de nueva cuenta el brasileño tropezó pero esta vez no cayó, Dybala se adelantó para abrirle la puerta, Neymar pasó arrastrando sus pies y se aventó directo a la cama. Paulo solo pudo suspirar pensando en que tendrían que compartir el lugar pero Neymar, sin pena ni prisa, comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, seguido del pantalón y luego su camisa hasta quedar en ropa interior, por último se acomodó entre las sábanas y con una sonrisa que mostraba sus lindos colmillos dijo “Boa noite”.

—No, wacho… ¿Pero qué haces?—Le dijo Dybala caminando hasta la esquina de la cama.

—Humm, no quiero mi ropa arrugada—murmuró cubriéndose por completo con la colcha. 

Dybala miró al suelo la ropa hecha un bulto, claramente se iba a arrugar de todas formas.

El jugador argentino no tuvo otra opción que recostarse, un tanto molesto, en la misma cama que un borracho y semi desnudo Neymar. Cuando se acostó, Neymar ya estaba roncando, pasaron las horas y los dos futbolistas durmieron lado a lado, sin embargo, hubo un momento de la noche donde Dybala tuvo mucho calor y se sintió incómodo. Con pesar se despertó y al instante supo quien lo estaba haciendo sudar, Paulo estaba abrazando firmemente a Neymar, de cucharita, y el brasileño inconscientemente tenía su trasero rozando la erección matutina del otro hombre.

—Joder, estoy re caliente y este boludo no esta ayudando con su culo aplastandome la polla—pensó Paulo a la vez que trataba de sacar su brazo debajo de Neymar, sabía que no podría hacerlo sin levantar al otro pero aun así lo intentó, y ciertamente logró sacar su brazo detrás de la almohada pero al instante despertó a  _ su amigo.  _ —Mmm—se quejó Neymar girando y quedando a centímetros del rostro de Dybala, su aliento era inusualmente dulce, como un perfume de vainilla, “Debe ser por los tragos del bar” se dijo Dybala.

—¿Por qué te mueves tanto?—Susurró Neymar.

—Estas muy cerca, pibe—le dijo evadiendo la pregunta. —Tanto espacio en la puta cama y venis a tocarme las pelotas.

—¿Yo? Tu eras el que me estaba abrazando—respondió con las mejillas hinchadas y el cejo fruncido.—Idiota… 

Dybala se sonrojó haciendo a un lado a Neymar, no midió su fuerza haciendo que el brasileño casi caiga de la cama.

—¡Ay perdón!—Dybala lo sostuvo antes de que cayera y la situación empeorara, sabía de cuenta propia que  _ Neymar da Silva  _ era mecha corta y no quería lidiar con su enojo, y menos ahora mismo con su aún “pequeño inconveniente” ahí abajo. 

Paulo una vez más estaba rodeando a Neymar, esperaba un grito, tal vez un insulto, pero nunca se imaginó que Neymar (todavía borracho) fuera a gimotear lastimosamente.

—Por que você é tão mau comigo?—Susurró con la voz quebrada. 

A pesar de que la habitación estaba a oscuras, las cortinas translúcidas dejaban un poco de la luz de la ciudad entrar, así fue posible para Dybala observar los brillantes ojos de Neymar que le miraban con ternura. 

—No, no, no, Ney… —Quiso tranquilizar al otro hombre pero ya era tarde, Neymar sollozó acercándose más al cuerpo de Dybala, lo abrazo quitándole el aire un instante y su cabeza se puso entre el cuello del argentino.

—Es-es ¿estás enojado porque no te deje masturbarte?—Le dijo Neymar amortiguando su voz en la piel de Paulo.

El corazón de Dybala se aceleró con pánico, _ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Era tan obvia su maldita erección? _ —Ah… —Las palabras no lograban salir.

—Te sentí—volvió a hablar Neymar, se separó de él quedando frente a frente, tomó la mano de Dybala y la colocó en su cintura. —Un poco más atrás, Dybala, estabas muy duro y te sentí.

La respiración de Dybala le falló mientras su mente hizo mil preguntas a la vez.

—No quise incomodarte Neym-... 

—No quiero que estés enojado conmigo, dejame ayudarte. —Neymar lo interrumpió entrelazando sus piernas, ahora la erección de Paulo estaba al ras del vientre del brasileño. —Deixe-me te ajudar com isso. —Repitió en un murmullo.

Demasiado pronto la mano de Neymar se puso sobre la piyama de Dybala contorneando su pene, cada movimiento era un alivio, su mano pesada y floja se paseaba tranquilamente por arriba de la tela.

—Joder… Neymar, si vas a hacerlo, hazlo de una vez. —Dijo Dybala en la voz más baja que pudo hacer, seguido de apretar la cadera desnuda del brasileño.

Neymar respondió metiendo su mano entre la ropa interior de Dybala, sus dedos tomaron la base con fuerza pero sin hacer ningún movimiento. —Yo también estoy duro, Paulo—le dijo Neymar con la voz llena de excitación. —Juega conmigo. 

Dybala bajó el boxer de Neymar solamente hasta revelar su trasero, la piel del brasileño se erizó con los dedos del argentino que recorrían la suavidad de sus glúteos. Neymar jadeó levemente y comenzó a masturbarlo, su palma caliente iba de arriba abajo un tanto brusco, se notaba que estaba descoordinado pero siguió con fervor, su pulgar cubría momentáneamente la punta esparciendo líquido por todo el pene de Dybala. 

—¿Te gusta?—gimió Neymar juntando su nariz en la mejilla de Dybala, sus respiraciones se mezclaron haciendo el aire sofocante. 

Dybala asintió a la vez que trazaba su dedo en medio de la  _ entrada  _ de Neymar haciéndolo temblar, no se atrevió a ir más allá de tan solo acariciarlo, sin embargo, no se contuvo de darle una fuerte nalgada. 

—¡Ah! ¡Pa-Paulo!—Neymar prácticamente gritó sin vergüenza su nombre, se trabó al hablar y Dybala tuvo una idea.

—Ey, Ney—le llamó mirándole a los ojos, sus pestañas rizadas se alzaron para verle y todo el cuerpo de Dybala se agitó, la apariencia tan mansa e inocente de Neymar era de pecado, y luego sus labios gruesos y rosados lo tentaban, fue imposible para Dybala no besarlo con intensidad, su lengua tosca derramó saliva por doquier probando el dulce del licor. —Llamame papi—le dijo con voz gutural. 

Neymar le siguió besando, y entre labios respondió—pero soy mayor que tú. —Su mano fue más al sur y apretó ligeramente las bolas de Dybala

Paulo le dio otra nalgada en el mismo lugar provocando un dolor sordo, su piel quedó ardiendo y Neymar gimió lastimosamente.

—No me importa, toma mi pija y dime papi.

Neymar sonrió mordiéndose los labios y volvió a tomar la verga de Dybala reanudando sus movimientos, se concentró en sentir cada vena palpitante y no paró de complacerlo.

—Papi, tócame más por favor—habló Neymar meneando sus caderas. —Quiero venirme solo con tus dedos dentro de mi, papi… 

Dybala alzó su brazo llevando su mano a la boca de Neymar, y sin pedirlo el brasileño comenzó a lamer sus dedos, chupó con entusiasmo hasta que Dybala los retiró yendo directo al ano de Neymar, la saliva se secó con rapidez pero logró humedecer lo suficiente alrededor de su tierno agujero. Inició con la yema de un dedo abriendo el camino con facilidad, Neymar jadeó y se detuvo de masturbarlo pero poco le importó a Dybala, el argentino estaba fascinado, y jodidamente excitado, con lo que provocaba en el apretado culo de Neymar.

—Pequeño cabron, me tienes re duro. —Dybala habló con la respiración inquieta, después de hundir por completo un dedo, no se detuvo y metió otro.

El brasileño se movió incómodo, hizo sonidos de queja pero el ardor en su parte baja era escaso comparado con el placer que en breve Dybala le causó, aquellas quejas cambiaron a gemidos escandalosos.

—¿Te gusta lo que sientes? 

—Si papi, cojeme con tus dedos.

Neymar retiró su mano de entre la polla de Dybala, mientras el argentino no cesó de joder el apretado y caliente ano de Neymar que en cada  _ embestida _ tocaba su próstata, éste le llamó la atención escupiendo en su mano, Neymar sintió la mirada de Paulo en él y le sonrió a la vez que volvía a tomar su gruesa verga.

—¡Carajo!—Jadeó Dybala al sentir el nuevo calor en su pene. Sonrió de igual manera haciendo movimientos más ásperos en las paredes de Neymar, de imprevisto sacó sus dos dedos y Paulo escupió en su propia mano imitando al brasileño, cuanto antes volvió a su agujero y metió tres dedos.

—¡Foder!—Fue turno de Neymar de gritar exaltado.

—Ah, mira cómo lo disfrutas. —Le dijo Paulo respirando en su cara. —Te quiero lo más abierto posible, puede que no podamos coger ahora mismo pero te juro que algún día llenaré tu culo con mi polla, ¿Te gustan mis dedos? Putita brasileña.—Neymar asintió firmemente, tenía la boca entreabierta sin dejar de exhalar. —Bien, porque esto no es nada, seguro que deseas llenarte con mi semen.

Las palabras de Dybala provocaban que la mano de Neymar fuera aún más rápida, podía sentir que estaba cerca, el pre-semen era abundante en su palma. Sabía que Paulo no duraría más.

—Papi, correte en mi mano, por favor papi, quiero probar tu leche con la mía—le dijo Neymar besándolo de nuevo.

Dybala no tuvo tiempo de advertir a Neymar, solo retiró sus dedos tomándolo del culo apretando una parte de su carne, marcó sus uñas en él, y besando a Neymar, Dybala se vino en toda su palma. Paulo se encorvó liberándose del beso y tratando de recuperar aire. 

Neymar sacó su mano repleta de espeso semen, caliente y blanco chorreaba por todos sus dedos, el brasileño llevó esa misma mano a su propia erección, y con el semen de Dyabla se cubrió el pene utilizándolo como lubricante, Paulo siguió jadeando por la vista, fue erotico y vulgar,  _ como sacado de alguna película porno _ , pero era la realidad, era Neymar Jr masturbandose con su semen, el brasileño tardó segundos en llegar al clímax y juntar ambas corridas. 

—Dios Mio. Mi polla sigue temblando de solo ver el lío que hiciste ahí abajo, mierda Ney. No sabía que eras una puta—dijo Dybala levantando la sábana de su pecho, el calor ahora era insoportable gracias a su orgasmo, sentía la espalda y su camisa empapadas de sudor. —¿Todo bien?... ¿Ney?

Paulo le habló pero Neymar no respondió, el argentino estaba por preocuparse pero escuchó los ronquidos del jugador y solo le quedó reír en su mente. 

—Supongo que en la mañana limpiamos. Buena noche, Neymar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Si tienen sugerencias de canciones SOLO DE REGGAETON donde se menciona a un jugador (no importa cual) sean libres de dejarla en comentarios, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
